


rough hands and motor oil

by minas_elessar



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drabble, M/M, Namgrease, PWP, born of a trip to the mechanic's and my lifelong kink for woohyun's biceps, extremely short, i'm so sorry for this and how old and short it is aghhh, implied car sex, like there is plot but it's NOT WRITTEN bc lazy 2012 Jess, literally greasy woohyun, mechanic! Woohyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minas_elessar/pseuds/minas_elessar
Summary: very short drabble written back in 2012, in which nam!grease is literal.gratuitous mechanic!woohyun/richboyclient!sungyeol pwp drabble dragged over from my lj.Woohyun's real gift is his hands. The hands that are truly his money maker, how he makes a living. And how he makes Sungyeol fall apart in a dimly lit garage with 80s rock playing from a tinny radio in the background, with just the smallest touches.





	rough hands and motor oil

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this blast from the past! Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://www.minas-elessar.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/minas_elessar). <3
> 
> Just want to start posting things somewhere again. (more works to come later! working on a bts fic right now.)

"It's going to cost you more since you're making me put in so much extra labor time." His voice is rough and husky, sending shivers down Sungyeol's spine.

"I'm not making you do anything," he protests, even as his hands tighten on sturdy biceps. The mechanic chuckles and Sungyeol feels the vibration of it where the man's lips are moving against his neck.

"Your car's done, by the way. I decided to go the extra mile and polish the leather for you while I was at it."

Woohyun's hands slide down his body before one slips under the hem of his t-shirt and makes its way up to his nipple. The roughness of the mechanic's fingers is too much- Sungyeol's skin is sensitive as it is, and the calluses amassed by Woohyun's daily manual labor are rubbing against his skin in a way that makes his head spin.

“That’s- very generous of you," he manages. "Did you want to test out the leather to make sure it's... Polished enough?"

"Why go that far when I can have you right here?" he's pressed up against his own black corvette, and with the last words Woohyun speaks he's somehow getting Sungyeol out of his clothes- it's like a gift of his, the way he can get Sungyeol naked in a matter of seconds with so little effort, without Sungyeol fully realizing until he feels the cool air against his naked skin. Poof, clothes gone. Just like magic.

But Woohyun's real gift is his hands. The hands that are truly his money maker, how he makes a living. And how he makes Sungyeol fall apart in a dimly lit garage with 80s rock playing from a tinny radio in the background, with just the smallest touches.

It's a rule, not to think about where Woohyun's fingers have been. (it's also a rule, one that's remained unspoken, since they first started screwing when Sungyeol took his car in for repairs- and especially since he started taking it in for routine "diagnostic checkups" that Woohyun did for free since Sungyeol was such a good, loyal customer- that Woohyun wash his hands with extra soap before coming anywhere near Sungyeol.) No matter how clean they are, the scent of oil and grease seems to linger like Woohyun's personal cologne. Sungyeol tries to ignore the thought that before these fingers were inside him, they were inside the hood of his car, or tinkering with his muffler; maybe his talent with cars and knowing just the way to tune engines translates to his inexplicable knowledge of how exactly to probe Sungyeol's body and find that one spot that makes him gasp and dig his nails into Woohyun's arms.

Woohyun's coverall is already off and hanging over a stool, and now he steps back to take off the rest of his clothes. Sungyeol watches, appreciating the way Woohyun's muscles tense and flex when he moves.

"Woohyun. Do you think you'd still want to fuck me if I didn't drive a corvette?" the question sends Woohyun into a fit of uncontrollable laughter, and when he collects himself- pulling on a condom at the same time- he chuckles and replies "Yeol, I'm pretty sure I'd want you even if you drove a minivan.”

Before he thrusts into Sungyeol, who he has bent over the hood of his own car, Woohyun leans over and murmurs into his ear, "What can I say? I guess you just rev my engine, baby."


End file.
